


11 juin 2018

by citronverveine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Free Verse, Metaphors, Poetic, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronverveine/pseuds/citronverveine
Summary: meurs avec moi





	11 juin 2018

11/6/18  
viens on meurt  
perdus dans la richesse du moment  
la clope à la main la fumée dans la tête  
viens là danse avec moi  
danse avec moi  
sur le faux plancher de ma chambre enfumée  
tamisée  
rapproche ton visage du mien et fais comme si ce n’était rien  
laissons nous mourir, meurs avec moi, meurs avec moi  
à leurs yeux nous ne serons plus rien  
si un jour nous avons été quelque chose  
le tourne disque posé par terre qu’on a acheté cet après-midi  
le tourne disque s’arrêtera quand on aura disparus  
perdu dans la fumée et l’odeur du ciel un peu trop forte  
meurs avec moi  
loin de leurs yeux  
envahissants  
meurs avec moi toute ta vie toutes nos vies  
reste avec moi


End file.
